Turned out to be more than a stroll in the woods
by Derpity Derp Derp
Summary: don't make fun of my title, ok? i couldn't think of one ; it's PitxLink one-shot lemon, so if you don't like it, then don't read it.


1_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from SSBB, Nintendo or anything else._

_A/N: Haha, I haven't written a fanfiction in a little over a year xD I hope this one doesn't turn out crappy. Anyways, here's a lemon-filled yaoi fanfic :]_

~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~

-sigh-_ 'I can't stop thinking about him.._' thought Link as he paced the Lost Woods.

"Thinking about Pit again?" inquired the ever nosy Navi, whom was floating right at his side (A/N: I know she only appeared for like..2 seconds in the game, but oh well.).

The Hylian turned his head sharply towards his nagging companion with a look of disdain on his face. _'Why do I have her around again..?' _ and again, he sighed and continued his pacing.

-rustle rustle-

The green clad hero quickly unsheathed his sword and took his classic battle stance towards the noise as Navi flitted just above his shoulder. Then, just from behind the clump of green foliage;

"Ah, stupid wing got caught in the bushes again..damn it all..."

Link stared at the flustered, white clad angel; leaves poking out from his pearl-white wings and sheathed his sword. Now fully out of the fiendish bushes, Pit took in his surroundings, part of it being Link. As soon as he caught sight of Hero of Time, the angel's mouth went completely dry, his cheeks turned beet red, his heart began to rapidly beat.

"Here, let me help," Link suddenly said, sprinting over to the disheveled angel, whom upon hearing him speak, abruptly stood rigid and awkward.

"N-no, it's ok, y-you don't have-"

"But I _want_ to. Besides, who else is gonna pick all those leaves out of your wings?"

Pit considered this for a moment, then said barely above a whisper; "You're right."

A small smile spread across Link's face as he started to pluck the leaves out of the slightly messy arrangement of white feathers; Pit blushing ever harder from the closeness of the green clad hero's body. The heavenly being's knees began to slightly shake as Link began to work his nimble fingers more towards his sensitive spot; the small bit of flesh where his wings protruded out from his back.

"Hey, you don't look so good, Pit. Do you have a fever?" said the slightly pink-faced Hylian as he lifted his palm up to Pit's forehead, letting his fingers tentatively rest on the angel's laurels.

_Oh Palutena, he's touching me..!_

_I'mtouchinghimI'mtouchinghimI'mtouchinghim!!!_

"N-no, I-I'm fine.." Pit said, eyes turned down, his face a deeper red.

"Are you sure, love?" asked Link, not noticing his mistake. The flushed angel's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, lightly gasped and stuttered out "L-l-l-ove..?"

The Hylian flushed a deep crimson and clamped his hand over his mouth; mortified by the mistake he just made.

"N-no, what I-I meant i-is, um, er....shit...."

The two stood in awkward silence; Link a bright red, thumbs twiddling in front of him. Pit, standing, mouth agape, eyes bugging, wings drooped.

"Um..Link?" Pit ventured, eyes looking up at the beet red elfin being.

"Yeah..?"

_He's never gonna talk to me again. My beautiful, sweet little angel hates me.._

"I..I liked it when you called me..love."

Now it was Link's turn to go bug-eyed.

"Really? You mean that?"

_Is he hinting at what I think he is..?_

"Yeah.."

_I can't believe I just said that! Dear Palutena, I hope he doesn't think I'm a freak!_

...

Another awkward silence.

"Hey, Link-"

"Pit-"

Both males blushed.

"You can go first, Link.." said Pit.

(A/N: where the fuck did Navi go??? Oo)

"Well..I have something to tell you that I need to get off my chest.." here, Link took a deep breath.

"Pit..I love you..I know that you probably aren't _like that_, but I want you to know that I love you, and that I've always loved you..you're my sweet little angel." He finished. The already red angel's face turned an even brighter shade of red and started perspiring a little, for the love of his life had just confessed his love for him!!! _HIM!!!_

"L-link, I-" began Pit

-sigh- "I know, I know; you don't love me back...right..?"

"No no, that's not it! I love you, Link! I have for a very long time now. Once I first laid my eyes on you, I knew that I loved you, with all my heart and I've prayed to Palutena every single day that maybe some day you'd love me back.." the still very flustered angel said in one breath.

Link's eyes widened a little. Never in a million years had he thought that this perfect angelic being would ever love him, yet here he had just confessed his undying love..for _HIM!!!_ The giddy Hylian felt like running around and screaming 'I love Pit! I love Pit! I love Pit!" profusely, though he held back.

Since Link was already standing next to his beloved Pit, he tentatively wrapped his arms around the angel's shoulders, not exactly sure if this is what his love wanted. Lucky for him, his momentary thought was answered when Pit wrapped his small arms around Link's waist and rested his cheek against Link's chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.

"I love you, my sweet angel."

"I love you too."

And just as he said that, the Hylian cupped both of Pit's cherub cheeks, tilted his head back just enough so he could look into his eyes before he delved his head down and made connection with his angel's lips. They both moved their lips with each others a bit clumsily at first, before they both got the hang of the small movement they were making with their lips.

Link's fingers were roaming about Pit's back and hips; his little angel emitting small mewls of pleasure whenever his fingers came in contact with the sweet spot between his wings. Link brushed his fingertips along this spot often.

The Hylian's lips detached themselves from his new lover's puffy ones, then reattached themselves to his jaw; leaving small butterfly kisses along his jaw line and his neck; stopping

when his lips were just above Pit's pulse point and began to lightly suckle there; making very soft slurping noises as he did so. The white clad boy moaned a little as Link did this, feeling his shorts get a bit tighter.

Link noticed this and with a smirk on his face, he commented;

"I see someone is a bit excited."

Pit blushed hard, his head bowed in embarrassment and nodded once.

Link reached his hand down and lightly stroked the bulge that was the angel's hard-on.

"Nngh..!"

Link smiled when he heard his love make that strangled moan.

"I-I..want you to..make love to me..so badly.." said the _VERY _turned on Pit.

The Hylian smirked, lightly brushing his fingers against the angel's boner, making him emit a throaty moan.

"Hm..I think you're going to have to beg for it, love."

Pit blushed hard then said barely above a whisper;

"Please fuck me, Link. Fuck my ass hard and fast (A/N: I'm a poet and I didn't even know it :D)"

This turned Link on considerably; his mini Master Sword poking his tunic.

"As you wish."

The hot and bothered Hylian pushed his lover onto the ground, straddling him while his fingers were working at the angel's tunic. Once his pearl white tunic was thrown off somewhere into the foliage, Link began taking off his lover's shorts, revealing his smooth, pink 6 inch cock. Link took it into his hand, lightly stroking it with his surprisingly soft hand, causing the angel to emit small mewls of ecstasy.

The horny elf then began to strip himself, tossing everything off to the side. Once he was buck naked-his lover gazing at his scarred and toned body-Link delved his head down, catching Pit's lips in a ravenous and hungry kiss; the angelic being could feel trails of saliva running down his chin. Link shifted his hips a little, making the head of his hardened 8 incher rub and prod against Pit's anus, his hand still slowly pumping his lover's hard on, making the angel emit loud, strangled moans of ecstasy.

Link then pulled his head away, put both his index and middle finger at Pit's parted lips and said quietly, yet commandingly;

"Suck."

And so Pit did; taking his lover's 2 fingers into his mouth and sucked on those mofos harder than a blowpop.

Once Link thought that his fingers were lubed up enough, he took them out of the angel's mouth and eased his middle digit into his bum hole. The heavenly being bit down on his lip, arched his back a little and moaned; his bum muscles tightening around the foreign object. Pit's partner began to tentatively finger him; thrusting both his index finger and middle finger in and out of his anus. Pit squeezed his eyes shut and moaned loudly, lightly bucking his hips in time with Link's fingers.

The Hylian took his fingers out of his lover's bum; thinking that he's ready for what's to come.

"Ok love, this is going to hurt quite a bit, but afterwards, you'll feel nothing but pleasure. I promise." Link whispered into his lover's ear.

Pit nodded his head in understanding. Link eased the head of his cock into his lover's anus.

"God, you're so tight.."

Link ground out between gritted teeth.

Pit clenched his hands into tight fists, squeezed his eyes shut so tight he saw flickers of unknown colors flash behind his eyelids. He thought his bum was gong to tear in two. Lucky for him, it didn't.

Tears poured down the angel's face, though Link tried to comfort his lover by kissing them away and whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

Once he was sure his angel was ok with going further, the Hylian then began to thrust into Pit slowly and softly.

The angel mewled with every thrust his lover made; the pain he once felt then dissipated and turned to pleasure.

"A-ah! Link, h-harder!" Pit all but screamed.

And so Link did. He thrust his hips roughly into the winged man's round, supple ass; emitting low moans of his own. Link's hand once again began to stroke his lover's cock. He ran his fingers along the underside of Pit's shaft; lightly caressing the head whenever the tips of his fingers came in contact with it. This made the angel get ever closer to his climax; his moans, groans and mewls becoming louder and louder with each passing second. Link's thrusts became more fervent and erratic as he felt his orgasm approaching.

"Ooh baby, I-I'm so close..!" the Hylian drawled out.

All the angelic being could do was moan in response, for his lover's thrusts were almost too much for him to bear.

Link thrust his cock into Pit's bum; going harder and faster every second, hitting his lover's sweet spot every time.

"A-AH!! LINK!" Pit cried before he came; his seed rushing out in a ribbon of white and spilling onto both his and Link's tummy and chest.

When Link felt Pit's muscles spasming from his orgasm, clenching around his cock and practically milking him until it brought him to his orgasm. The Hylian cried his lover's name so loud, anyone within a 5 mile radius could hear him and spilled his seed deep into Pit's bowels until he felt achingly empty.

Link-panting heavily-lowered his head down and captured the angel's lips in a deep kiss; then pulled away and whispered a small "I love you." into his ear.

"I love you too." Pit whispered into his lover's ear just as quietly.

Link pulled out of the angel's bum; emitting the smallest of moans from both himself and his lover; and lied next to Pit with his arm draped over his stomach. The Hylian lightly nuzzled the angel's neck before falling asleep; his lover doing the same one moments later.

Neither of them knew that Navi had just witnessed their act of passion, love and lust.

And she didn't intend on telling them anytime soon.

~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~

_Well, there's my very first yaoi fanfic ^^ now click on that little green button and leave me a review :D_


End file.
